Sagor med lyckliga slut
by Miss Avund
Summary: "Varför får mugglarbarn såna vackra sagor men lyckliga slut när inte jag får det. De är orättvist. Jag vill vara mugglare" Andromeda Black vill bara få sin prins och lyckliga slut, det kan inte vara för mycket begärt. Men sen berättar hon det för sin mamma...
1. Once upon a time

"Mamma, när jag blir stor vill jag bli en prinssessa. Jag vill gå på bal och ha vackra kläder och en egen prins". Andromeda snurrade runt som en ballerina bredvid sin mamma som satt vid spegeln och sminkade sig.

"Var inte sådan mugglarälskare, Andy. Du glömmer att vi är den nobla familjen Black, med rent blod i varenda artär. Det är tusen gånger bättre än att vara någon prinssessa." Lucretia log ett stramt leende mot sin mellersta dotter. Dumma flicka som inte förstod bättre, tänkte hon innan hon vände sig tillbaka till sina egen spegelbild. Men sen är hon knappt fem år, förhoppningsvis får hon lite vett i huvudet innan hon far till Hogwarts.

"Fåniga mamma!" Barnet fnittrade och hennes ögon glittrade när hon drömde sig bort till ett land långt borta. "Vi får inte drömslott eller rida in i solnedgången med en prins. Sen vill jag att alla fåglarna ska sjunga sitt allra, allra vackraste när jag går ut."

"Var har du fått dessa tankar ifrån?" Lucretia själv hade då aldrig sagt någonting om prinsar till sin dotter och hennes make hade med all säkerhet inte gett henne såna idéer, Cygnus pratade knappt med barnen som det var, och Bella hade inte nämnt någonting om baler eller prinsessor.

"Åh, det finns så många mugglarsagor om prinsar och prinsessor. Nästan alla slutar lyckligt, och de som inte gör det läser jag inte…" babblade Andy, överlycklig för att hennes mamma hade visat intresse i vad hon sa.

Lucretia var inte road. Hon kände hur det kröp i skinnet på henne när hennes fina renblodiga lilla flicka pratade om detta. Hon hade lagt ner hårborsten och vänt sig mot sin dotter igen. Hon tog tag i Andromedas överarm i ett stadigt grepp så att hon skulle sluta hoppa omkring sådär fånigt. Med någonting vasst i blicken och kyla i rösten väste hon "Andromeda, raring, var har du fått dessa sagor ifrån?"

Flickan valde att ignorera frågan. Mamma hade trots allt inte lyssnat på henne, varför skulle hon själv lyssna?

"Varför får mugglarbarn såna vackra sagor men lyckliga slut när inte jag får det. De är orättvist. Jag vill vara mugglare" gnällde hon istället.

"Andromeda nu får det vara nog!" Tänk om någon hörde de, vilken skam för familjen. Om Cygnus fick höra detta skulle helvetet bryta ut, Merlin visste vad han hittade på när han blev arg. På något sätt behövde hon få ur flickan dessa påhitt.

Modern höjde handen, tvekade bara ett ögonblick innan hon slog till sin dotter över kinden. Ett rött märke började ta form.

"Jag frågar en gång till. Var har du fått dessa sagor från?" sa hon argt och med det hårda greppet om armen skakade hon dottern.

Andy började bli rädd på riktigt, det här var ingen lek. Det var viktiga saker och det gällde att hon svarade rätt. Rösten darrade lite när hon svarade. "Morbror gav mig en sagobok."

Det var inte rätt svar för hennes mors naglar grävde sig ännu djupare in i hennes arm. Skulle det börja blöda snart eller bara lämna blåmärken? Skulle hon alltid ha ett rött märke på kinden?

"Mamma, min arm. Det gör ont, snälla släpp." snyftade hon.

Lucretia släppte inte. "Jag vill inte att du läser sånt. Du blir dum i huvet av det. Du får inte prata om det eller ens tänka på det, hör du det." Hon skrek i dotterns ansikte och skakade henne, mycket mer våldsamt den här gången.

Andromeda nickade, och först när hon hade snyftat fram ett förlåt släppte Lucretia.

**A/N: Så, en historia om Andromeda Black, senare Tonks. Vad tycker ni?  
I det här kapitlet blev det ganska mycket om hennes mamma också, men inte särskilt mycket om hennes syskon Bellatrix och Narsissa. Om ni vill ha lite mer om de får ni säga det innan nästa kapitel.**

**Jag tänker översätta den här till engelska ganska snart, men är inte den bästa på engelsk grammatik så om någon är Beta-reader eller vet någon som kanske är intresserad att Beata-read åt mig kan ni meddela mig. Tack!**


	2. Far, far away

Rummet var en enda röra. Alla lådor var utdragna och sakerna slängda på golvet. Lucretia letade febrilt efter den idiotiska boken, hon måste hitta den innan hennes make kommer hem. Andy stod i dörröppningen, för rädd för att röra sig.

"Var har du gömt den?" skrek modern när hon hade letat överallt för fjärde gången.

Andy stod lika tyst, hon hade sänkt blicken för att slippa se på hur hennes mamma förstörde hennes rum och allting i det.

Lucretia gick fram mot sitt barn, tog ett stadigt tag om håret och slet upp det (tear it up). Ett hjärtskärande, ljust tjut hördes från dottern.

"Var är den djävla boken?"

Andromeda försökte få fram någonting annat än sitt smärtframkallade jämmer. Det tog ett tag men tillslut pekade hon mot ett hörn där en av golvbräderna var lösa. Hennes mamma släppte taget om hennes hår och stora testar med avslitet hår föll mot golvet.

Modern hittade tillslut boken, med färgglada bokpärmar och vackert illustrerade bilder inuti. Det är alltså det här som har förvridit huvudet på mitt barn, tänkte Lucretia.

Hon slog upp en sida på måfå. Bilden på sidan föreställde en flicka i skogen som pratade med smådjur. Helt orörlig i jämförelse med en trollkarsbild (så fånigt). Hon såg på de granna färgerna och tittade sen upp på Andy.

Hon strök handen över sidan. Det är det här som har förstört Andromeda, sa Lucretia till sig själv och beslutsamt tog hon tag i ett dussin sidor och drog ut dem.

"Mamma! Snälla! Jag ska inte läsa dem, jag lovar. Bara du inte har sönder den. Snälla." Tårarna hade börjat tränga fram i flickans ögon.

"Böla inte 'Dromeda, det passar inte för en dam." Modern lämnade det kaosartade rummet med boken och de utrivna sidorna, men Andy tog tid på sig att torka tårarna på ärmen innan hon följde efter.

När hon kom in i köket satt Lucretia på knä framför den öppna spisen och kastade in boksidorna bland lågorna. Hon rev ut fler sidor, mer bränsle till elden.

Andromeda stod och försökte hålla tillbaka tårarna. Om hon var stark kanske mamma skulle låta henne behålla en historia. Hon hoppades förgäves.

Lucretia fortsatte tills det inte fanns några fler sidor att riva ut och allt hon höll i var de tomma bokomslaget.

"K-kan jag få behålla den?" Andys röst lät svag och darrade lite men hennes mamma sa inte ett ord innan hon slängde in omslaget bland lågorna. Andy vågade inte säga något mer.

Elden slukade alla ord, alla bilder och med dem alla flickans drömmar och förhoppningar.

Modern reste sig upp, borstade av sig sot från kläderna.

"Det är för ditt eget bästa." Med de orden gick hon ut ur köket.

Andromeda såg på när boken brann upp tills det bara var en askhög kvar. En tår trillade ner för hennes kind innan hon sträckte sig in i eldstaden, kanske kunde hon rädda någon sida.

Askan var fortfarande varm.

Hon hoppades att det skulle finnas någonting, minsta lilla, kvar bland stoffet. Kanske, kanske kunde hon trolla fram någonting, hon var faktiskt häxa. Hon slött ögonen hårt och önskade att hennes mamma aldrig hade hittat boken. Om hon kunde få tiden att gå baklänges skulle hon göra så att hon aldrig nämnt sagorna i huvudtaget.

Askan låg fortfarande där, lika uppbränd som någonsin.

Andromeda såg på högen med tomma ögon. Hur kunde någonting så gott och vackert som sagor brinna så lätt?

Hennes mamma hade sagt att vara en Black var mycket bättre än en prinsessa. Det kunde inte stämma, för Andy kände sig så vilsen och obetydlig.

Sen såg hon det.

Ett vitt hörn stack upp från allt de svarta. En bit papper hade undvikit eldens lågor, den var inte större än hennes lillfinger men hon kunde se texten tydligt. Det var ett mirakel, eller kanske magi. Sagor kunde existera, drömmar kunde bli verkliga och hon kanske skulle få sin prins. Andy torkade de sista av tårarna. Mamma skulle aldrig få veta om det här, tänkte hon.

Hon läste orden på den räddade biten.

…_and they lived happily ever after. __The end._


	3. Happily ever after?

Kriget var över! Hon satt stilla ett ögonblick och tog in orden. Kriget var över. Det var det här ögonblicket de hade väntat på. Det var för de orden som de hade setat och lyssnat efter på radion, i flera timmar, i flera månader.

Andy såg på sin make Ted. Han hade setat lika stilla som hon men ett leende hade börjar smyga fram i mungiporna. Sen började han skratta, det där vackra, klara skrattet som hon hade förälskat sig i på Hogwarts. Det hon inte hade hört på flera veckor för att de inte hade någonting att glädja sig över. Han skrattade av lättnad, de hade överlevt, alla tre.

Hon såg ner på sin dotter som hon höll i famnen. Barnets hår hade varit brunt, lite ljusare än hennes eget, sedan de hade packat deras saker och flytt från deras gamla hem. I nästan ett halvår hade de varit på rymmen undan Dödsätare och mugglarhatare. Nu hade Doras hår ändrat färg som vanligt. Trotts att hon inte var mer än åtta år var hon en skicklig metamorfus, hennes hår började lysa i onaturliga färger och ögonen glittrade av guld. Snart klingade även Doras skratt, ett ljust flickaktigt skratt.

Andromeda slog armarna om sin make och dotter. De levde och kriget var över.

Hon såg sig omkring med glädjetårar rinnande ner för kinderna. De satt i ett litet hus mitt ute i skogen, familjen var de enda människorna på flera kilometers radie. Vardagsrummet hade bara en slocknad eldstad, radion på golvet och en ensam fåtölj. Andy satt där med Dora i knätt och Ted på armstödet.

Det var så lite, så simpelt men det var hennes värd. Alla hennes sagodrömmar hade gått i uppfyllelse, hur dumt hennes mor än hade tyckt att de var.

Ted hade varit hennes prins och hon mindes den kvällen för flera år sedan, när han hade väntat på henne utanför hennes fönster med hennes kvastkäpp. Han hade sett på henne som om hon var hans prinsessa, som om han skulle ge upp hela sitt kungadöme för henne. Vilket var lite ironiskt med tanke på att det var _hon_ som gav upp namnet Black för _honom_. Den natten hade de flugit iväg på varsin kvast med månen ovanför dem och med deras lyckliga slut framför dem.

Nu var de kung och drottning i sin egen värld och i deras egna ögon. Dora var deras älskade lilla prinsessa.

Huset kanske inte hade mer än två rum men allting var perfekt i det ögonblicket. Andromeda satt på tronen till hennes eget drömslott, för det var så det kändes. Hon kunde aldrig önska sig mer.

Lappen i hennes ficka hade visserligen brända kanter men texten var fortfarande tydlig.

**A/N: Efter att det har varit dött här i… tja, länge… går det nu i hundrasjutio. Den fjärde och avslutande delen kommer snart. De blev ganska korta kapitel, förlåt för det, men jag hoppas att ni tycker att de är bra i alla fall. Snälla, lämna en kommentar, alerta, lägg till bland favoriter eller vad ni nu känner för!**


End file.
